HackSalvation
by Shadow Gear
Summary: Takes place before the game series.A wanted player soon realizes his true destiny in time.Players from the anime will aslo be added
1. Default Chapter

. Hack//Salvation CHAPTER 1{What a welcome!}  
  
"Your under arrest!" bellowed the system admin of Delta server." FUCK YOU!!!" "Burn in he-"before the sys. Admin could finish his sentence, the cold metal of his killer's blade painfully made way though his stomach.  
Slowly, other players of "The World" began to intrude on this player killing. While some tried to be heroic, became unsuccessful, many tried to be as innocent as possible.  
But Jing could care less. Being a wanted player and all. He was about 14 years of age. And the most carefree personality possible, making him the most dangerous player in "The World". As a Twin Blade, he had a long white jacket, sort of like a long lab coat. With a black tank top, and black pants. He was skinny and had black spiky hair.  
-) (-  
^()^  
"Sir. What do we do about this threat? This character cannot keep roaming "The World". He will become a bigger threat to us, then as he already has." Explained the sys. Admin of Theta. "Do not worry. He will be stopped. One way or another" Snickered Lios.  
-) (-  
^()^  
(On the message boards) RE: Bounty Author: Lios sys. Admin Players of "The World", we are sincerely sorry for recent PKs' from the player Jing. We are trying our absolute best to apprehend this player. But we will need your help. There will be a money prize and the best weapon of your class! We are willing to give something else. But do not be fooled! His registered level is only 43,but his SKILL, surpasses even our most experienced players. It is highly suggested that all members are in full and strong parties. Thank you for your patience and cooperation during these times.  
Good bye and continue to enjoy "The World"  
-) (-  
^()^  
(Back in real life) "What the hell?!?" 


	2. A diffrent way to die

Chapter 2:A different way to die  
"Over the horizon, over the blue sky  
Awaits a power, unlike the rest  
The power of the dragon.  
The people of our land are dead,  
And because of us,  
We must ask for the aid of the...  
Of the Humans."-  
Anonymous  
  
()  
-) (-  
  
It was a regular day in "The World". Except, Jake, a newbie in "The World, couldn't find any people to be friends with. Not only that, but he was killed over a dozen times. It wasn't the best day for a newbie. And just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, it did.  
  
As Jake roamed around Delta server, he came across this strange group.  
  
"Did you get it Thorne?"  
  
"Yeah. It wasn't easy."  
  
"Good. This will be fun. Everything is just as planned."  
  
"But sir. What about that player killer, Jing?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well.....He sort of saw me steal those items."  
  
"HE WHAT?!?!?!?"  
  
"I didn't see him until I started to gate out. Then out of he popped out, and mouthed something to me. I'm not sure what it was though."  
  
"You......You.....YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Boss. Wha...what are you doing?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jakes' eyes widened to their full width, as watched this man just kill his partner. But sub-consciously, dropped his wand, as a loud noise came from it.  
  
"Breathing heavily What the hell was that?" questioned the killer.  
  
As he slowly turned to see his spy, all that was there to be seen was a wand, and the essence of fear.  
  
Before Jake could say anything, he felt a bad sting sensation on his throat .  
  
"Just shut up and don't say anything." Threatened the mysterious player.  
  
The shadow of the building covered the players face, not allowing Jake to get a clear look at his face.  
  
"When I say go, I want you to log out and check the message boards."  
  
"Bu...but...why?" stammered Jake.  
  
"Ready....."  
  
"Du..dude..hol...hold up."  
  
"Set...."  
  
"No! Wa...wait!" shouted Jake.  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
As Jake was pushed out of hiding, he turned around just in time to see the players face.  
  
"Jing?!?!??!" said Jake.  
  
As he watched in awe, Jing leapt up into the air.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" as Jing came down on his opponent.  
  
"What the!!?" as the killer turned to see Jing I the air.  
  
But right before Jing Pked his opponent, he saw who it was, and gracefully leapt over and on his feet still ready for attack.  
  
"Well well. If it isn't Jing himself. "  
  
"Jecht!?!?" "Yup that's me!  
  
"But I thought you got in a car accident and was in a coma for months?"  
  
"Yeah. I wish it was that simple."  
  
"So? What happened?"  
  
"I was said to have been "hacking" into files that I shouldn't have. They were bad files. They talked about the coma victims and what they were going to do about them. And theres' no way that CC corp. would say that to the public. But the main reason that they need me locked away was because-"  
  
He was then cut off by the sound over applause.  
  
"Nice. But I think that's enough information for one day." As the figure approached the light slowly allowed his face to be seen.  
  
"Oblivion??!?" exclaimed Jecht.  
  
Slowly Oblivion began to quietly chant a spell.  
  
"Ohhh no you don't" said Jing as he charged at Oblivion.  
  
"JING!! STOP!!" yelled Jecht as Jing ran.  
  
All of a sudden, Jing stopped dead in his tracks. As a red wand with a shape like a Q on the end of it came, and bonded Jing on it.  
  
"DATA DRAIN!!!" yelled Oblivion.  
  
"No!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jecht ran towards Jing. Lights came from everywhere, beams of data came storming towards Jing. As every one's mind was flowing of adrenaline, and pumping for the next move. As the beams of fate edged closer and closer, time seemed to have slowed down. It felt like minuets became hours and seconds became minutes, and time itself was letting Jing have as have a final chance to see though his own eyes.  
  
".............."  
  
".............."  
  
".............."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
()  
  
-) (-  
  
As they looked upon the ground, they saw nothing. Nothing but a gray, lifeless, desolate body on the ground. 


	3. Tears of Blood

Chapter 3:Tears of Blood  
  
"In the night. It lay as an unsuspecting enemy. Death welcomes all. And for those who accept it, Will die in light and heavenly blood stained tears. But for those who cannot believe in the darkness of death, Lie in wait for the moment..."  
-Unknown  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Come on! Hurry up already! How long does it take you to buy your damn weapons?" hurried Hume  
  
"I'm not to sure what to get. Hmmmmm, that one seems good." Decided Zero.  
  
"Finally. Morphing Horizon Of Darkness!"  
  
()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()())()(()(()) ()(()()  
  
It was dark. As if the world itself was alone in death. They had entered an area were people were sad and in pain. It scared Hume just a little bit. She could not admit to her fear, however, she was strong, always had an up-beat personality and never gave up when the odds were against her. Zero, Hume's little brother, was quiet and nervous at this time.  
  
As they gathered to the entrance to the dungeon, they heard screams and a blast of light came out of the dungeon.  
  
"Should we still go in? I mean...that light shouldn't be part of the game Hume."  
  
"Don't be a baby."  
  
"Yeah, and your not just a little scared? Don't try that crap with me Hume."  
  
"Fine. Let's go!" and off they went into the darkness of the night.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
)()()()()()  
  
"You fool... Jecht."  
  
As Jake slowly opened his eyes to the body, what he say almost killed him.  
  
"JECHT!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!??" Jake said in deep surprise.  
  
He turned to ask Jing what happened, but all he saw was two devilish looking creatures standing there with their swords drawn and pain stricken looks as if wanting to kill each other.  
  
"Jing my boy, what happened? Were you not satisfied with the outcome? Of course you knew that your partner in crime would try to save you. Or did he not know of the horrors and magnificent powers of Data Drain that put that damn man into the coma he just woke up from?" Oblivion said  
  
"Hmp. I've only know you for five minutes and I already ha-"Jing was then cut off by too young players running into the room.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()  
  
"Hume wait up..." Zero panted.  
  
As they ran into the room they saw three players in the darkest and horrid area possible.  
  
"I'm not sure why the hell these people are like that. Zero log out. I have a very bad feeling about this. Dad would tell us about messed up places like this. But this one..." Hume was then cut off.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!" Jing yelled as a huge beam of fire came zooming through Hume's head  
  
"HUME!!!!  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
As they stared in shock of the blast, they heard Oblivion begin to laugh.  
  
"What do you believe you can accomplish by putting the new data into their drive? You should know what Data Drain does. You were the fool who put Jecht into the position he's in right now. Why so quiet? Why can't you do it?"  
  
Jing's fist had then begun to clench. His teeth became as closed together as possible.  
  
"DAMN YOU OBLIVION!!! Blood will not be shed today...BESIDE YOUR'S!!!!!!!!" Jing yelled  
  
"You wo..wouldent." stammered Oblivion  
  
"NOT SCARED NOW ARE WE?! Huh?"  
  
Before anyone new what was happening, Zero's right hand began to twitch and a bracelet had started to form.  
  
"I don't know who the hell you are, but you just killed my sister. I know of that kind of attack. YOU DATA DRAINED HER YOU BASTERED!" Zero exclaimed  
  
"What the hell are you doing Zero?" Oblivion questioned, "You were never suppose to know about your powers. How is it...No. It can't be. Tears of blood?"  
  
Zero's bracelet had become more stable and powerful. And then his head rested and he closed his eyes. All that could be heard was the breathing of everyone's characters.  
  
"How come I feel this way Hume? Jing, can you tell me? Why am I crying? How is it possible to cry in a game?"  
  
"Stop Zero!!" Oblivion screamed.  
  
"And why am I crying...tears of blood?" 


End file.
